


The Gift

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Abbie finds an unexpected Valentine's gift left for her.





	The Gift

Abbie returned to her room, in her robe, fresh from her morning shower. She strode to her closet to fuss over what outfit to wear. If she wore the cute red sweater she would be like everyone else this balls cold Valentine's Day. So she opted for a yellow sweater and dark blue jeans.

It wasn't her normal dark, muted tones, but it wasn't red or pink which would be uniform for the day for most. Personally she hated Valentine's Day - or as she oft referred to it, Singles Awareness Day.

For as long as she remembered she had never had someone on V-Day. Usually she tried to break things off at least three weeks before so her lover wouldn't have bought anything yet. She was considerate like that.

It also cut down on the likelihood of a very awkward marriage proposal.

Abbie turned to throw her clothes on the bed and stopped short, items poised to be tossed. On the corner of the bed, where she tossed her clothes every morning was a small red box with a small white envelope propped against it and a small, red calandiva in a pot that looked like a little red bird.

Had that been there when she came in? If it had, she hadn't noticed it… Either it had been there or she had a secret admirer that was capable of teleporting stuff. She was more prepared to believe someone--a tall, lanky, British someone--had probably snuck into her room while she had been in the shower.

Abbie tiptoed cautiously to the bed and carefully set down her clothes before picking up the little white envelope. She removed a small card baring Oliver Wood and said “WOOD You Be Mine?” 

A small laugh erupted from somewhere deep inside of Abbie's soul. Next to the little To was her name in elegant scrawl _Grace Abigail Mills_. Next to the From was _I. Crane_ and a little arrow pointing to the edge of the Valentine card.

When she turned it over, Abbie had to sit down as she read the tidy writing on the back.

_My most beloved Lieutenant. Please accept these tokens of affection. However, if you do not reciprocate, I will understand and never breech the matter again. Affectionately yours, Ichabod Crane._

Abbie turned to face the gifts, drawing one leg up onto the bed and curling it towards herself. She picked up the little plant and laughed softly. Several of the little buds were in bloom and the little planter was all kinds of adorable.

Her ears pricked as she heard the quiet groan of the stairs as Crane tried to keep his steps light. She chose the pretend she hadn't heard the creak or the carefully hushed tap of his boots as he concealed himself just outside of her door.

“Aren't you just adorable,” Abbie said softly, making a show of studying the planter--because she knew Crane was probably carefully peeping around her door. Sure enough, from the corner of her eye, she caught a brief glimpse of Ichabod Crane doing a perfect impression of a little boy that just gave a check yes or no note to his crush.

She set the plant on her bedside table with a wide grin. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Abbie picked up the small red box and felt her heart thumping heavily in her chest. She held in in her hands while contemplating whether it was a ring or a necklace.

After taking a deep breath she opened the box. _It was earrings_. Little heart shaped sapphire earrings surrounded by small, twinkling diamonds, all set in white gold. “Oh my god,” she whispered softly, feeling tears brimming in her eyes.

When she looked toward the door, Ichabod had disappeared. She carefully donned the earrings, feeling her heart leapt with joy now. “Crane,” she called gently.

She stood and faced the door, waiting. “Ichabod, I know you're there,” she said. Abbie smirked when she heard him scramble slightly then he sheepishly entered her room, his fingers fidgeting nervously at his sides.

He swallowed hard and met her eyes. “Yes, Lieutenant?”

Abbie fought to hide a grin as she walked toward him. “What have I said about coming into my room when I'm not in it?”  
His face flushed and he stammered for a moment on words before settling on, “That this is your private space and that I need permission to enter it.” 

Abbie pushed up onto her toes and pulled him down to press her lips to his. When she pulled back, she softly said, “I'll forgive you this time.” She kissed him again and this time his arms wrapped around her and he lifted her up until her feet hovered above the floor. 

After a moment, he returned her feet to the floor and pulled back enough to looked her in the eyes and stroke her cheek. “So to be absolutely clear…”

“I accept,” Abbie replied, grinning like the cat who got the cream. “Happy Valentine's Day, Crane.”

“Happy Valentine's Day to you as well, Lieutenant,” he responded then kissed her forehead. “May this be the first of many.”

Abbie liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> He went to Jared's: http://www.jared.com/en/jaredstore/r6-earrings-101527--1/lab-created-sapphire-1-10-cttw-diamonds-10k-white-gold-earrings-930668405--1/101527/101527.101552
> 
> Also the little planter and calandiva is based off this new addition to my truck: http://irishlullaby.tumblr.com/post/170768243442/giving-truck-dash-plants-another-try-weve-got


End file.
